Fluttersaiyan 2
by TH3C001
Summary: After being home for a year, a group of young men claiming to be superheroes find Dako, asking him for assistance with fighting a powerful enemy that threatens Earth. It is soon learned that the powerful enemy is Xendo, and, in a poorly thought move, Dako winds up bringing Xendo back to Equestria. Now the race is on to save Equestria, again. Rated M for violence/language
1. Chapter 1: Back to Normal

Finally, after much work and dedication I give you Fluttersaiyan 2! Now, before I let you begin, most people say, "please review!" at the beginning and end of each

chapter. I however did not like this sort of thing and I usually never do this ever, but it seems people don't ever review unless you ask them too.

So, please review and tell me what you think about the story as it goes or how a certain chapter feels, remember, _constructive _criticism improves things. **_Constructive!_**

Not, "it sucks" or "dud u suk" or "its shit bro". If you honestly think that you could at least say_ **why **_you think that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to Normal

I woke up to the sun beaming in through the windows. I could hear birds chirping, I don't know what species, I keep forgetting every time Fluttershy tells me what one sounds like, but I try. I slowly sit up and twist myself in a stretch, waking up to an unusually nice morning, picture perfect. I turn to my left and see Fluttershy still asleep, looking absolutely peaceful. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and stroked her mane. She began to wake up.

"Good morning Fluttershy, my little pony," I said with a smile.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Good morning Dako," she said.

She slowly got out of bed, heading downstairs. I looked at her funny, where was she going? If she wanted something she would tell me and I would get up and get it for her.

"Fluttershy?" I called to her.

She didn't answer, didn't even stop, just continued her path. I quickly got up out of bed to follow her.

"Fluttershy, what's up? Where are you going?" I asked again.

Still I got no answer. I walked after her heading down the stairs myself. How did she get so far down so fast? I wasn't catching up to her. It was weird, the staircase seemed much longer than normal, and I was falling farther and farther behind. I began running down the stairs at full speed.

"Fluttershy! Come back, what's wrong!? Why won't you answer me!?" I yelled after her.

Suddenly she spread her wings and began to fly away. I didn't hesitate to fly as well, leaping away from the stairs as I followed. Finally she turned to face me as she continued down.

"Goodbye Dako," she whispered.

"Fluttershy! No!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you stay for me? Why couldn't you stay with me?" she whispered back.

"Fluttershy! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wanted to stay so bad!" I yelled back, feeling the tears building pressure behind my eyes.

"Did you ever love me?" she whispered.

This time I broke out crying and into the kaio-ken trying harder and harder to catch up with her.

"Yes! Of course I loved you, didn't you know that? How could you not know?" I yelled.

I stopped and gave up the chase, landing on the stairs on my hands and knees, watching the distance between us grow farther and farther.

"Oh god! Why!? Why me!? Why couldn't I stay with her!?" I yelled in frustration, tears running down my face.

I sat straight up in bed breathing heavily, soaked in sweat.

"Ah! Oh, holy shit! Aw shit, what a fuckin' nightmare. God," I muttered to my self as I rubbed my face.

I had another nightmare, again, for the umpteenth time. I always have nightmares like that now, instead of dreams, ever since I left. They're always different, but the same thing happens in each one. I wish they would just fuckin' stop!

"Another miserable day," I mumbled.

I looked around at my apartment. Dim light filtering through the tattered old window blinds, the sounds of metro buses, motorcycles, and cars outside. I got up and got dressed so I could go to work. I walked out onto the sidewalk wearing my brony bracelet and shirt.

"Y'know what they say," I said to myself "Keep Austin Weird."

It's officially been a year since I got back to the real world. I can't help but hold a kind of grudge with Princess Celestia. Everyday I wish I could go back, but I know I can't. Every time there's a thunderstorm I fly up to the Austonian and stand on the roof, waiting, hoping that it takes me, but nothing ever happens.

I have a bicycle to ride to work everyday, what else would I do? Walk? Fuck that! I'm a freakin' super saiyan, when I ride a bike I might as well be riding a Ducatti.

Anyway, I ride my bike to a Home Depot, it's not my dream job but it pays the rent, they like me because I'll pretty much do whatever they want, no questions asked, mostly because of my strength.

I got there and parked my bike in the back of the store, then punched in. I put on my uniform, then began walking around, looking if someone needed help with anything. I saw someone in the electronics aisle, with lighting and wiring, just standing there staring at the shelves.

"Ahem, uh, excuse me sir?" I asked him.

He had some pretty spiky hair, but it was weird, it didn't look like he was wearing any hair moving a muscle, not turning his body or his head, he slowly moved his eyes to look at me.

"Um, do you, need any help?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Does it look like I need help?" he asked sounding irritated, in a low, steady tone.

"Kind of, you're just standing there," I replied.

"I'm trying to make a decision," he said, shifting his gaze back to the shelves.

"A decision on what?" I asked, walking towards him slowly.

"A decision on speaker wire," he said, sounding slightly more bothered.

"Oh, well what's your set up?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Must you know?" he asked, this time turning his head to face me.

That was surprisingly scarier than when he didn't turn his head.

"Oh, uh, not really, just curious," I said. He backed down a little.

"Car audio, I'm replacing the speaker wires in my truck with actual speaker wire," he said.

"Oh, well, are they, like, door speakers?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said.

"Well, the largest we have is 14 gauge. Sorry," I said to him.

"It's fine, thank you," he replied. He turned and began walking to the front of the store.

It was weird, I couldn't shake the feeling I kept having about that guy. I felt something familiar, but it was a little different. Oh well, must have been my lack of sleep or something. I got back to work, checking shelves and aisles, making sure everything was where it belonged. It was another slow, boring day at work.

Later when I got home I watched some stuff on YouTube, just some videos of cars and stuff, dream vehicles that I hoped to one day own. Suddenly I saw this weird ad appear on one of the videos. There was some blonde guy with real tall hair, almost in a cone shape.

"Hello! Don't skip this ad! At least not yet. This is an advertisement for the Hero League, and we need people with special abilities and/or talents! So sign up now on the facebook Hero League page!" he said.

I sat there trying to comprehend just exactly what he said, and if this was serious, or just a joke, or something for a new movie. I brushed it off and decided to go to sleep, it was already 1:45 in the morning anyway. So I took a shower, took three melatonin sleep aids, then went to bed, ready for another rough night.

* * *

Again, please feel free to review, say anything you can or want if you feel it has something to add. If it's pointless complaining without a reason I don't want to hear it,

I'm not a babysitter. And if you think, "this storys a piece of shit" then say why, like, "this storys a piece of shit because..." and a legit reason, for the love of god.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero in Need

Chapter 2: A Hero in Need is a Hero Indeed.

Fluttershy and I were going for a walk together in the woods, enjoying the warm weather and the sound of birds as it was the middle of summer. We were having a picnic outside of her cottage. Sure it wasn't far, but it was nice that we we're together for the day.

"Okay Fluttershy, here's your sandwich and here's mine," I said, pulling our lunch out the picnic basket.

"Thank you Dako," she said smiling, then taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Ah ha! My sandwich!" I said, holding up my quintuple-decker sandwich.

I began eating hungrily. Fluttershy sat with me, enjoying the view.

We were both enjoying out sandwiches and the beautiful weather, admiring the skies. After we had eaten we lied on our backs to look at the clouds.

"Look at that one Fluttershy, that kinda looks like a butterfly, right?" I said to her.

"I think so," she said squinting at the cloud.

"Whoa, Fluttershy, look at that one! That totally looks like a human," I said to her, pointing at the cloud.

"Wow, it does," she said.

"Oh, Dako, look, that looks like a bunny!" Fluttershy said pointing up.

"Yup, it sure does," I said, pulling her close to me.

There was a slight breeze that caught Fluttershy's mane in the sunlight for a second. She never looked better.

"Fluttershy, you are so beautiful," I said to her. "I don't ever want to leave you."

"I love you Dako," she said, scooting closer to me.

She placed her forehooves on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. She put her lips against mine, for just a small, light, but loving kiss.

"I love you Dako," she said to me.

"I love you too, Fluttershy," I said, looking into her eyes.

The breeze picked up again, blowing a few leaves past us. But then the breeze began to get stronger, intensifying quickly. In no time at all the wind was gusting.

Fluttershy and I sat up looking around. The sky had darkened and was gray and fierce looking. I saw a flash or two of lighting and saw the thick dark storm clouds rolling overhead. The wind was now at its strongest. Our picnic began blowing away entirely.

"Fluttershy, don't worry, it's just a summer afternoon storm, let's get back to the cottage!" I yelled to her.

We began to run for the cottage, which was a little over fifty yards away. On our way I tripped over a rock and fell flat on the ground. Fluttershy stopped and turned towards me. I looked up to see her eyes wide with terror as she stared over me. I quickly looked behind me to see a funnel cloud headed for the ground.

"Fluttershy, keep running!" I yelled to her as I stood up.

The ground directly below the funnel cloud began to swirl around, dust, grass, and leaves swirling around shaking branches of nearby trees. In an instant the swirling debris cloud became more violent, sucking up more dirt and debris as the winds strengthened. The funnel began to connect with the ground vortex, the wind spinning so violently and rapidly that the moisture in the air began condensing into the dark, evil funnel, unmistakable to a tornado.

I ran as quickly as I could catching up with Fluttershy in no time. She wasn't running fast enough so I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I didn't have time to open the door so I kicked it in and ran inside with her in my arms.

The tornado was headed straight for the cottage. I could see trees blowing away as though they were just dandelions as they were thrown through the air. The incredible sound of the rushing and swirling wind that sounded like a waterfall was tremendous, the entire house shook at the unforgiving winds outside.

Fluttershy and I rushed to the food pantry and hid in there. The sound of windows shattering and wood splintering filled the air. The walls shook as cans and boxes and bags of food fell all around us. Without warning the roof peeled from above us and debris began to fly all about. The walls around us started to disintegrate. I saw a pipe that came up out of the floor and told Fluttershy to hang on tightly.

All above and around me in low, smoky light, I watched her entire cottage reduced to ruble as planks of wood, chunks of plaster, shards of glass, nails, and other debris filled the air as the house was literally vacuumed away. Then I felt myself get picked up along with the debris.

I heard Fluttershy shout my name, and I shouted hers. I was lifted very quickly higher and higher into the air. I tried with all my might to resist the tornadoes pull but I was no match. The harder I tried the more the tornado lifted. All around my field of vision things started to get fuzzy, black, and blurry around the edges. My vision started to get grainy and blackness closed in as a tight circle. Soon the entire world before me was dark, and all I could hear was the rumble of the waterfall winds, and Fluttershy frantic shouting of my name, until that too, faded away.

I sat up in bed completely soaked from head to toe in sweat, breathing heavier than I ever have. I immediately burst into tears, sobbing, crying like a child. In frustration I swung my elbow back behind me, knocking a whole in the wall behind me. I sat there for about two minutes crying, repeating Fluttershy's name, over and over, saying I was sorry. I was shaking now, completely, emotionally destroyed. I began to take deep breaths, trying to calm down. I caught my breath and got out bed, still shivering from the realistic, hellish nightmare.

A clock told me the time was 9:30 AM. It was a Saturday today. I had nowhere to be, but I got in the shower so I could rinse off the sweat. In the shower I thought to myself.

"_Get a grip Dako, come on. It was just a fuckin' nightmare, its okay._" I thought to myself.

But it wasn't the nightmare that bugged me, it was the fact that it was a nightly occurrence, an inescapable event that tormented me. And that it felt so real.

After I had showered I got dressed so I could head out. I needed some fresh air. I went for a walk around town, mostly down sixth street, the sights usually cheered me up. It was a normal Saturday, people were walking up and down the sidewalks, all having fun, hanging out, and just plain socializing. It was a regular Austin day. But I didn't feel any better. I still missed, and preferred, the streets in Ponyville to the streets in Austin.

I was trying to take my mind off of Fluttershy the nightmares, and Ponyville by trying to think of other things, like, what was happening today, what I would do later, or even what the date was.

But nothing helped me.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, looking down at my shoes with each step I took, I heard a scream from a woman. I looked up and saw a man running, shoving people out of his way and bumping into people. He was holding a purse and was running straight for me.

I stopped on the sidewalk, turned my body sideways putting my weight on my left foot, with my right leg behind me, and extended my left arm, my palm facing the man with the purse.

"Stop right there!" I yelled at him, nothing fancy.

Before he got to me he turned right in front of me and ran right down an alley to the right. I immediately took off after him, chasing him through the alleyways. He looked back to see me, and turned down another alleyway. He was still sprinting, running as fast as he could, but he was getting desperate.

He made one final turn down an alley to the left, heading back for the street, now I could catch him.

As he turned down the alley I jumped to the roof and began running straight for the street. I jumped off the edge of the roof and was headed straight for the man. As I landed on him I brought a knee down in his back, throwing him forward.

He hit the ground, dropping the purse as it slid across the sidewalk. A crowd of people had now surrounded me and the man, who was still lying on the ground. A couple of people began to clap and whistle. The man stood up, spinning around to face me, and quickly pulling a gun on me.

Now, I was standing face to face with shiny, .38 revolver. The man didn't really hesitate so much as he was aiming for my face. He pulled the trigger.

Faster than anyone could blink I swiped my hand across my face and caught the bullet out of the air. The gunshot startled all the people around me, several people ducking and taking off, others still staring at me. I slowly outstretched my arm and opened my hand, showing the man the bullet.

"No thanks," I began "you keep it."

I dropped the bullet on the sidewalk, it fell with a single tap sound.

I saw him prepare to fire another shot, his arm and wrist tensing up, before he could pull the trigger I dashed over in front off him, grabbed his hand, and pointed the gun at him. He gasped at my speed. Slowly, he looked down at the gun.

"I wouldn't do that, you'd only be hurting yourself," I said to him.

At that moment two Austin police officers ran up and grabbed the guy, putting him on the ground and handcuffing him. The crowd of people began cheering for a few seconds.

I looked around, and smiled a little. Out of all the things that I missed, being the hero was one of them. But I didn't have much time to enjoy the celebration. I heard some tires squeal from behind me.

A pickup truck pulled up and slammed on its brakes right next to me. The window rolled down and the driver stuck his arm out the window, pointing at me.

"You, I saw the whole thing, now get in," he said.

"What, who are you?" I asked confused.

"Hurry up it's a green light, I'm holding up traffic! I don't have time to explain, now get in the goddamn truck!" He shouted impatiently.

I quickly jogged over to the passenger door and climbed inside the truck.

"Alright buckle up, I'll explain everything," he said, slamming on the gas.

We quickly drove off, he was driving very erratically, weaving in and out of traffic. He glanced over at me to see what I was doing. I was just looking at him, wondering who the hell he was and why I was here. Then he did a double take and squinted at me slightly.

"Hey, you're that guy, from the Home Depot, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I work at Home Depot, do I kno-, wait a minute, you're that one guy, the guy looking for speaker wire!" I said, starting to remember.

"Yeah, that's me," he said softly, turning back to the road, turning up the radio slightly.

I turned behind me to see the source of the sudden deep rumbling sound to see two subwoofer speakers sitting in the back seat, seat belted in. We came to a stop at a parking lot.

"Okay, I don't think anyone can follow us now," he said, looking into his mirrors.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"The media, random people with cameras or camera phones," he began "anyway, I want some answers. I saw everything you did back there, now start explaining."

"Oh, uh, well, you know, that was just some parkour, its very popular right now," I said.

"Bullshit, how did you move that fast, that wasn't part of any parkour I've ever seen," he said.

"Oh, I uh, _really_ like Redbull?" I said trying to come up with a lie. "Besides, what is it to you?"

"What is it to me? Its everything to me, okay? Now tell me how you really did all that before I get angry," he said, sounding serious and more impatient than before.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you the truth," I said looking down a bit.

He slammed a fist on the dash board.

"God damn it! Would you fucking tell me right now? Spit it out!" He yelled loudly.

"Alright, alright! I'm a saiyan! An alien being from some other planet, that's how I did all that, alright? I have powers, I'm fast, I can-," he cut me off before I could finish.

"Wait wait wait, back up, did you say, saiyan?" He asked softly and cautiously.

"Yeah, why, why is that important?" I asked confused.

He looked away from me and returned his focus to the road, shifting the truck back into gear. We drove off quickly, pulling into traffic.

"Alright, you're coming with me, something tells me you'll be useful," he said, staring at the road.

Something suddenly felt different, about this guy and this whole situation. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. For now I was just on this joy ride with some crazy dude that knows something about saiyans.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way back. Nothing, but I have someone I want you to look at, he says he's a saiyan, and if that's true then I think things will be in our favor," he said.

"What the hell? Hey, who is that, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Congratulations," he started "welcome to the Hero League."


	3. Chapter 3: Recruited

Chapter 3: Recruited

We pulled up to an apartment complex somewhere on the northwest side of town. We stopped here.

"Alright, we're here. Get out," he said.

I opened the door and stepped out. I looked all around me, if I had to fly out of here I could, but I wasn't entirely sure where I was. All I knew was that we were at some apartment building.

"Hey, what's your name? I don't think I ever got it," I asked him.

"My name is Zen. What's yours?" he asked.

"My name is Dako," I said, following him to a staircase.

We walked up the stairs to the third level and continued down a hallway to the room. He knocked on the door and it cracked open slightly. The person on the other side of the door mumbled something, then he opened the door all the way. As the door opened I saw the guy who was behind the door was the same guy from the strange YouTube ad, the one with the cone-hair.

"Hey, I recognize you, you're that one guy, you're on a YouTube ad," I said to him.

"Oh, so I see that you saw our advertisement! It wasn't cheap at all, it cost a bunch to put that ad up," he said with a bit of pride.

"Anyway," Zen began "this is Benny Breeze, he's kind of our, technology guy. Like us he has special superpowers and abilities."

"Wait, 'us'? What powers do you have?" I asked Zen.

"Like you, I am also a saiyan, unlike us though, Benny Breeze is a human. Can you guess what his powers are?" Zen asked.

"Uh, well, with a name like his, I'd have to guess he has wind powers," I said.

"Right you are! But that's not all I can do, potentially, I can control different factors of the weather itself, and even natural elements of nature," he said.

"Over there is Zack Zap, I bet you could also guess what he can do but I'll just tell you, he can control electricity and produce electrical current," Zen said.

Zack Zap walked up to me, he was short with tan skin and had short dark black hair that stood on end, as though he were statically charged.

"Hi there, nice to meet you. So, you're the new guy, huh? Well, we've got big plans for you, you just might be able to save our asses," he said.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, what is this all about? Why am I so important to you guys?" I asked.

"Dako, you are a saiyan, just like me. We need your help for a very serious matter. Now, after I saw you play hero earlier today I knew that being a hero is probably not a new idea to you, in fact, you looked like you had some experience, you didn't waste any time, didn't hesitate." Zen said. "The truth is, we need a hero like you."

"Okay, but I still don't see what this is about. What do you need me for, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Let me get right down to it, there is yet another saiyan among, unfortunately, he's a _saiyan _saiyan, a real mean motherfucker who pretty much wants to make this planet his own," Zen said.

"In fact, about a week ago he was trying destroy San Marcos, but I stopped him, gave him a hell of a beating before he flew off. For a while things were quiet, until he did this," Zen began playing a video on a nearby computer.

On the video someone was driving along filming a dam. A small figure appeared out of nowhere high above the dam. From the figure was a small flash and bright object moving away from them at high speed towards the dam. As the small bright object hit the dam there was an immediate explosion, destroying the middle of the dam causing the concrete on either side of the impact to collapse, letting loose a surge of water from the river.

"This was the Tom Miller dam not to far from here. Officials called it a bombing, or a possibly a generator failure, until someone turned in this video, now, they don't know what to call it," Zen finished.

"Wait, I've met another saiyan before, and this video sure reminds of the way he acts, that looks like something he would do," I said, getting a little angry that he was here, especially because I knew how he got here.

"What was his name? Because he did exactly introduce himself when I fought him, then again neither did I," Zen asked.

"Well, if this is the same guy, then his name was Xendo, he was some sort of saiyan general, or commander or something," I said.

"Well, that's definitely not a good thing," Zen began "but since we have you, I think we'll be okay."

"You bet, especially since I'm super saiyan," I said smiling confidently.

"Wait a second, are you telling me you're a super saiyan? You? You're so scrawny, how the hell did you pull that off?" Zen asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!? I'm still a super saiyan, do you want my help or not?" I asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Alright, everybody in the truck, we're going on a little trip," Zen began "we're going to a little place where we can see what you can do, a place where we can test you with out putting on a huge display."

We all got into the truck and drove off. We were headed out of Austin now, going somewhere supposedly remote. Zen explained just a little more on the way.

"This is a small place on the edge of Travis County, real close to Bastrop, a small place called Webberville, have you heard of it?" Zen asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Yeah, not many people have. Anyway, when I say it's small, I mean in population, it's actually got plenty of room for us to do a quick, 'initiation'," Zen said.

After what seemed like thirty minutes of driving the city scenery took a quick change to a rural setting, a multi lane highway shortly condensing into a single country road. After a couple more minutes of country rode we passed a sign that read: Webberville City Limits. Pop. 535.

"Wait, this place is supposed to be a city?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are technically and legally a city," Zen replied.

We started to slow down, and Zen took a turn onto a driveway to the left which lead into a large empty field, and slowly continued down. We slowly drove down this dirt road for another five minutes until we came to a stop in the middle of the field. He parked the truck and shut of the engine, then everybody began to get out.

"Here we are, what do you think?" Zen asked me.

"Um. Do we need this much room?" I asked.

"Sure, you're a super saiyan aren't you? Don't _you _think we'll need this much room?" He asked me.

Zen stood in a small stance, and Benny Breeze and Zack Zap began backing up very far from us. I started to feel a little nervous.

"Alright Dako, do you have any training in martial arts?" Zen asked, still in his stance, staring me down.

"Well, I'm kind of an expert in Karate and Tae Kwon Do," I said, remembering the martial arts book Twilight Sparkle beamed into my head about a year ago.

"Oh, well, let's see if that helps you any, now, try and hit me," Zen said.

"What, just, walk up and hit you?" I asked.

"Well sure, if you want, try walking up hitting me," he said.

I walked up to him and stood there, looking him in the eyes. He didn't blink, just stared back at me, waiting. Without any warning or indication I quickly pulled back my right fist and swung at him as fast as I could. I never even saw him move.

Faster than I could tell he grabbed my fist with his left hand, and with his left leg, kicked me in the stomach throwing me away and onto the ground. I quickly jumped and rubbed my stomach.

"Ah, what the hell was that?" I asked, in a little pain.

"Well, you didn't think I was just gonna let you hit me did you?" He asked.

I ran at him this time, swinging even harder than before. He quickly vanished, dodging my attack. Suddenly, I felt him drop an elbow hard in my back. I fell straight downward.

He took a couple of steps away from me then turned to face me while I was getting up. I was rubbing my back and stared at him.

"I've had enough of this!" I yelled, raising a hand firing a quick yellow energy ball at him.

The energy ball made impact with him, exploding and stirring up the dust on the ground as well as going up in smoke, obscuring him from sight. The dust and smoke quickly rose and thinned out, and I could faintly see him standing in the same spot.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd have to tell you, but we're only practicing, this isn't for real," he spoke flatly through the haze, the dust clearing to reveal him facing me with an outstretched arm, his palm pointed at me.

I never even saw him move, I couldn't believe how fast he was. I didn't think he had time to move and block the energy ball, but he did, completely stopping it with his hand.

He suddenly appeared right in front of me, faster than lightning.

"So are you gonna hit me, or are you just gonna stand there?" He asked, his face inches away from mine.

I took a few steps back and got into a new stance. I began to power up slightly, stirring up some dust around me and stirring a little wind. Zen finally changed his expression, raising an eyebrow.

"Kaio-ken!" I shouted, the red aura flaring up around, sending a small gust outwards.

"So, you have to use _that_?" he asked.

I quickly leapt from the ground and flew at him at high speed and began swinging at him. He just dodged out the way of every single hit, flying backwards away from me, avoiding every single punch. I continued to swing like a madman, trying desperately to hit him. Before I could land a single punch he ended it all. He quickly punched me right the stomach, just under the ribs, and he hit hard.

I stopped swinging, and the kaio-ken's aura faded. We had both stopped moving. I was stunned, the wind had been knocked out of me, and I couldn't breath. He pulled his fist back and I fell to the ground, in pain and shock at how anyone could so fast and strong, especially when he didn't even transform at all.

"Again, are you going to hit, or are you content with being a punching bag?" he asked.

I quickly stood up and began growling in anger. I looked him straight in the eye. My temper was flaring, and I was starting to let go of my restraints. The ground began to shake a little, dirt and dust swirling around pieces of gravel floating up from the ground. There was a warm, rising wind that blew my hair upward. I clenched my teeth and fists, then completely let loose in shout, a burst of wind radiating outward. A bright yellow flaming aura shot up around me.

"Whoa there, isn't it a little early for that?" Zen asked.

"You want me to hit you? You've got it!" I shouted at him.

I took off right for Zen, swinging right at him, right for his face. He just barely ducked, folding backwards and lifting a knee to hit me in the stomach, knocking me away from him. I flew upwards, watching him continue backwards in a flip, landing on his hands and then on his feet, then jumping straight for me.

I threw three yellow energy balls at him, all of which he grabbed with his bare hands and crushed, exploding as they were squeezed. He continued upward, and I started towards him. As we quickly closed the gap I stuck out one of my legs, ready to kick him, but he grabbed me by my leg and pulled me towards him, slamming his fist under my jaw.

He let me go, I drifted back, holding my jaw in pain, tasting blood.

"Look, you might wanna calm down, I know this place is kind of wide open, but people still live here," Zen said, mocking me.

I screamed and flew straight for him, trying to punch him with my left. He caught my left fist, so I brought up my right knee, which he blocked with my left, finally swung with my right fist, which again, he caught. He threw me back, firing a bright blue ball of energy. I kicked the blast straight upward; it rose for awhile before exploding.

I had no choice now, I had to distract him somehow. I threw my hands forward, cupped together, shutting my eyes tightly, then I fired a bright white energy blast. But before the blast could connect, I broke the attack and produced a bright blinding flash. When I opened my eyes I saw Zen with his eyes shut tightly, holding his face. I dashed over in a blur, and kicked him the stomach.

His head flew forward opening his eyes in pain, and was gasping for air. I punched him across the face with my left fist, then spun around so that he was on my right and dropped an elbow over his head, sending him straight for the ground.

I watched him fall and at the last second land on his feet. He slowly stood up, breathing heavy. He motioned for me to come down, so I did dropping straight to the ground. I fell out of super saiyan, returning to normal. I wiped some blood from my mouth and spit out even more blood.

"That wasn't bad," he said, breathing heavy "I didn't think you were gonna do it for a second. Even as a super saiyan you just came at me like you were wild. But you showed that were capable of making a strategy by blinding me, rather than just using sheer force."

"Oh, well, thanks," I said.

"But you're weak for a super saiyan, I was able to take you on in my base form, I shouldn't have been able to take you on. Sure you were faster and more powerful, but I could keep up with you and I shouldn't have been able to," he scolded.

"Oh, well, it's not like I have access to super saiyan grade training equipment," I said.

"But I have to admit," he started "you were pretty good out there, at some points I wasn't sure I could keep up, so, good work," he added.

"Um, Zen, I think we should leave now, you guys were kind of lighting this place up," Benny Breeze said, heading for the truck.

"You're right, let's get out of here before someone shows up," Zen said, heading to the truck.

I started to follow the group. As I walked around the front of the truck to get to the passenger side Zen stuck his head out of the window and stopped me.

"Hey Dako!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Again, welcome to the hero league," he said, starting the engine.


	4. Chapter 4: Unprepared

Chapter 4: Unprepared

Again, as I almost always do, I woke up from a nightmare, covered in sweat again. I sat up with a started shout and looked around me. I saw Benny Breeze turning around in his computer chair to look at me.

"Are you alright Dako?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said panting "it's just another nightmare of mine. Hey, what are you doing out here so early anyway?"

"Oh, I was just working on my artificial intelligence program," Benny Breeze said.

They let me sleep on their couch for the night, since I was there all day letting them fill me in on what was going on. By the time I was fully accustomed to their whole situation it was late, and I kind of didn't want to go back to my apartment.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Benny Breeze asked. "I could help you."

"I don't know, I don't think I want to," I said.

"You know, the least you can do is tell me what happened in your nightmare. I might not be able to do anything, but it might make you feel better," Benny Breeze said.

"Well, I can't quite get all the details. It's usually the same kind of dream each time, usually I have to leave or I get pulled away without any control, or she has to leave and I can't get to her," I began.

"Wait, you have to leave where? Who's leaving you?" he asked.

"Well, I, I don't think I can say," I continued.

It was strange, I've never been uncomfortable before when talking about My Little Pony. But this time I just didn't have the courage or strength to talk, especially about my experiences in Ponyville, or time and relationship with Fluttershy.

"Go on, I don't judge anyone, ever. Whatever it is you can go ahead and tell me," he said.

"Well," I started "about a year ago I, I went the world of Equestria. The world from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

"Oh, well. How did you get there?" Benny Breeze asked, slightly concerned.

"I was messing around during a storm and I, got picked up by a tornado, like The Wizard of Oz. I woke up in Equestria," I said.

"Oh, you may continue," he said.

"When I first got there I was in Fluttershy's cottage, on her couch. She had rescued me from the storm outside. Fluttershy is a pegasus, she-," Benny Breeze cut me off.

"I know who she is, I watch the show, it's alright, keep going," he said.

"Anyway, I lived with her for a whole year. We kind of fell in love," I said.

"I see," Benny Breeze said, visibly trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"Well, every night I have these nightmares. They just won't stop, they won't go away. Every time I usually end up being pulled away from her, or she has to leave me. I just want them to stop," I said.

"Oh, my. Well, how did you come back?" Benny Breeze asked.

"Well, remember that saiyan guy, Xendo?" I asked.

Benny Breeze nodded.

"Well, he ended up in Equestria the same way I did. He was gonna destroy the place unless I fought him, so I did, that was how I first went super saiyan. I beat him and Princess Celestia sent him back here. Then she sent me back too, she said saiyans didn't belong in Equestria," I said.

"Wow. I, I don't know what to say. That just sounds awful," Benny Breeze said sounding stunned.

I sat there for a little while, remembering how things went down, what all happened that day. How it started as a normal, cold winter day, and ended as one of the worst days of my life.

"Oh," Benny Breeze started, "I hope you don't mind if I ask, but, how tall are you?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to be a part of our group I just though I should know a little about you for information and whatnot," Benny Breeze explained.

"Oh, okay then," I said.

"Also, I want to make a uniform for you, you'd be the first to have one and you'd get to test it out for me," Benny Breeze said.

"Oh, well, the last time I had myself measured, I think I was five feet and nine inches tall," I said.

Benny Breeze quickly wrote this down in a notepad.

"Also, for information purposes, about how much do you weigh?" Benny Breeze asked.

"Um, I think, one hundred and thirty seven pounds," I replied, Benny Breeze jotting down in his notepad.

"Good, I've got it, thank you," he said.

Zen and Zack Zap were just now walking in.

"Alright everyone, it's 8:00, time to plan out what we need to do for today, what we're gonna do about Xendo, where to find, how to deal with this guy," Zen said.

"Hey Zen?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied.

"Uh, how badly did you beat Xendo? Because I beat the crap out of him the last time I fought him, that was when I first turned super saiyan, and I really gave it to him," I said.

"Wait, you never did tell me that story, did you, when _did_ you fight Xendo, and _where_?" Zen asked.

"That's not important, how badly did you beat him?" I asked again.

"Well, not too badly. He was probably half way from death when I was finished with him. He tricked me into stopping the fight, then he flew away. I wasn't gonna chase him, shit, _he _flew away, not me. I wasn't gonna go after him, especially if he had already decided he had enough," Zen said.

"Shit! Zen, we have to be careful, he's gonna be a lot stronger now, remember what happens to a saiyan when they recover from a near death beating," I said.

"Yeah yeah, I saw Dragonball Z too you know, I learned everything from the internet and the show, you're not teaching me anything new here," Zen began "I guess it's true what they say, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' or at least, for some."

"Yes Zen, but still, we have to be very careful," I said.

"Careful, probably isn't a word _I _would use to describe Zen," Zack Zap said

"Yeah, I just wish we had a set of Dragonballs, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything," Zen said chuckling a little.

"Yes Zen, but we _don't_ have a set of Dragonballs, so we still need to be careful," Benny Breeze pointed out, reinforcing the need for caution.

We all got quiet together and began looking around the room, we could all feel it. The building was shaking a little. Zen ran to the door and looked outside, the rest of us followed Zen outside, running down the stairs and running towards the front of the building. There stood Zen, staring at a building with a plume of dust rising from it in the middle of town, the Austonian was just attacked.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck!" Zen exclaimed.

"What's happening man, did you see what happened?" Zack Zap asked.

"It was the Austonian, he just blasted straight through the Austonian!" Zen said in shock "he's dangerously close to the capitol!"

"It's go time," I mumbled, cracking my knuckles.

Zen spun around to look at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go over there and knock the shit out of him," I said flatly.

"Wait just one minute, you can't beat him, you're not strong enough," Zen said.

"Listen, I'm a super saiyan, and I almost killed him the last time we fought. Besides, who are you to order me? I still haven't seen you transform," I said.

"Dako, you don't understand, he's a much better fighter than you, even as a _super_ _saiyan_ you fought nowhere near his level the last time I fought him, and he _wasn't_ a super saiyan," Zen said.

"So what?" I asked impatiently.

"_So_, I beat him when he _wasn't_ a super saiyan, and I could've beaten you too when you _were_ a super saiyan. Like I said, he was better than you when you were a super saiyan when he wasn't one, and now that he's recovered from that beat-down I gave him he'll be that much stronger. Dako, I seriously doubt your super saiyan form can beat him alone," Zen said.

There was a bright light off in the distance, and another explosion that shook the ground, setting off a couple of car alarms.

"Fine Zen, but we need to do something now! Now he just hit the Frost Tower!" I said in a panic.

"Alright, we'll go in there together, but we do not transform unless we absolutely have to. Got it?" Zen asked

"I got it, now let's go!" I replied quickly.

"Benny Breeze, Zack Zap," Zen started "you two go and warn the law enforcement, tell them to start evacuating all of Travis County."

Zen took off and I followed after him. We flew in a bee-line for the Austonian, flying as quickly as we could to stop Xendo before he could blast another building.

As we flew over the city we couldn't see Xendo in the air anymore. We looked down scanning the streets. Eventually we found him on the street in a circle of police cars. He walked over to one of the cars and reached inside.

"Zen, there he is!" I said.

"Wait, let's watch and see what he does, we might be able to surprise him," Zen whispered.

We slowly drifted down to hear what was going on.

"Alright that's it! Lie down on the ground and put your hands on your head!" a police officer yelled with his gun drawn.

There was a ring of about twenty cops surrounding Xendo, all had their guns drawn. Xendo heard the officer and stood up, he took a couple of steps toward the officer.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot you!" the officer yelled.

"Go ahead, shoot me," Xendo said with a sinister smile.

Xendo kept walking towards the officer.

"Fire!" the officer yelled.

The ring of officers lit up as they discharged their handguns, opening fire on Xendo. The gunfire sounded like firecrackers as the muzzles flashed, firing round after round at Xendo, the sound of bullet casings hitting the ground like metallic rain. After they all ran out of ammo and had nothing left the officers just stood there, stunned by lack of effect their bullets had on Xendo. All around his feet lay hundreds of flattened bullets that had bounced off his blue jumpsuit and his suit of armor.

"So, now that you've gotten that out of your systems I have an order for you all!" Xendo yelled to them.

"You all have exactly five hours to release your governing power to me, and bring me your current governing leader! If you do not do as I say this city will be nothing but a memory and a wasteland of rubble and ash!" Xendo said.

None of the cops moved, they just looked around at one another, still stunned.

Xendo turned to look at one of the cars and stretched his arm at it, pointing with his palm. There was a faint buzzing sound and a small light started to glow from his palm before forming an energy ball. This time the cops gasped and started to run from the squad car he was pointing at.

"What are you all still standing around for!?" he asked the group of police officers.

He fired the energy ball at the car, immediately blowing up the car, throwing pieces and shrapnel everywhere.

The police got back into their cars and started to drive off. Xendo stopped one of the cars.

"You there, you will escort me to you leader and your place of government," Xendo said to the driver of the squad cars.

"Alright," Zen began "this has gone on long enough, lets get this started."

We dropped down to the ground, side by side across the street from Xendo.

"Alright pal, party's over, you've had your fun but now the authorities are here, and I don't mean those cops," said Zen.

"Ah, it's you again, that no good meddler who beat me not long ago," Xendo said, staring at Zen.

"And don't forget about me!" I shouted.

"What's this? Oh, it's you! That pathetic excuse for a saiyan who played hero for those little ponies! What are you doing here?" Xendo asked.

Zen kept his eyes on Xendo but slowly turned his head and leaned towards me.

"Uh, Dako, what the hell does he mean by, 'little ponies'?" Zen asked in a whisper.

"Long story, not right now," I replied.

"So, what are you going to do now? Turn into a super saiyan and try to defeat me again?" Xendo asked mockingly.

"Sure, that was the idea, how did you know?" I asked.

"Sorry, but that prissy pony princess of yours won't be here to help you this time!" Xendo shouted, clenching his fists.

"Ahem, Dako," Zen started whispering again "this is getting really weird, the minute this is over you're going to explain everything!"

"I got it, let's just deal with this, ignore everything else he says!" I whispered back furiously.

"But enough about that, shall we?" he asked with an evil smile.

Just then, without any warning, Zen and Xendo clashed at each other, not wasting any time to start fighting. They were throwing punch after punch, kick after kick in a blur as they both rose upward into the air. I couldn't believe it. They weren't super saiyans either of them, yet they were moving faster than I could imagine. It was incredible.

They clashed with one last, strong hit before they separated and flew away from each other. Now they were just staring each other down, waiting, thinking, preparing.

"Wow, I must've _really_ beat the shit out of you, you're a lot stronger now. Probably as strong as me," Zen said.

"Why, thank you, I owe it all to you," Xendo said with a sinister smile.

"With your new strength, this is definitely gonna take longer than I thought," Zen said.

I couldn't believe it, I felt so unprepared, so un-ready for this. I actually felt scared, even though I could go super saiyan.

"Dako! Come join us!" Zen shouted down at me.

I quickly flew up to join him at his side. Once there he turned and looked me in the eye.

"Alright Dako, here's the plan. I'll fight him first, then you can fight him if he's still alive, okay?" Zen said.

"I guess, but do you think I have a chance against him, even as a super saiyan?" I asked.

"To be honest, no, not really, but if you believe you can take him, you might have a chance," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Now, let's finish this," said Zen, getting into his stance.


	5. Chapter 5: All Hell breaks loose

Chapter 5: All Hell breaks Loose

Zen and Xendo were staring each other down. They were completely matched in almost every aspect, but I could feel Zen had something up his sleeve. But it seemed that the only way Zen could beat him was if he could become a super saiyan, which I still hadn't see him do, and I wasn't very confident that he could.

That was until Zen took his stance.

"So Xendo, how sure are you that you'll win this fight?" Zen asked.

"Pretty confident, after all, it would appear that we are equal now, thanks to your beating and the power boost I got from it!" Xendo said through his evil grin.

"Yeah, well, it's just a thought, but you might wanna take _this_ into consideration," Zen said smiling.

Zen began powering up generating all sorts of wind blowing around his hair and clothing. He let out a low, sustained grunt of effort as he continued to power up. Then he straightened out and let out a loud scream, followed by a huge burst of wind and power as he was overtaken by his yellow aura, his black, spiky hair turning blonde, and his black eyes turning their turquoise blue-green. The sudden shockwave from his transformation blew windows out of buildings surrounding us, glass falling to the streets below.

"Oops, I guess I got carried away," Zen began "but hey, what's insurance for? Now, may I have this dance?"

Xendo was suddenly more angry than shocked that Zen was mocking him in such a way.

"That won't matter, I'm still much stronger than before, besides, allow me to match you." Xendo said with an insidious look on his face.

"What!? What the hell is he doing?" I shouted.

Xendo began to power up, shouting with effort. There were strong gusts of wind coming from him. The lights in buildings were flicking, and so were the traffic lights down below. Xendo continued powering up, until he exploded with a bright yellow aura.

"What the hell!?" I shouted in surprise, "How the hell did he do that?"

Xendo floated there in mid-air, glowing in the raging wildfire-like aura of the super saiyan transformation.

"Well, well, impressed? But really, I truly thank you Zen. It sure was difficult, I'll admit, but with my power increase I knew it wouldn't be long before it happened," Xendo said with pride.

"Zen! What the hell are we gonna do? He's a super saiyan now!" I said to Zen.

"Meh," Zen started "he's not so tough, even as a super saiyan. I can handle this, it shouldn't take long. Oh, but about you having a turn at him, I think we'll have to forget about that."

"No Zen, I have to do this, he was my enemy. I have to finish this on my own," I said.

I immediately went into super saiyan.

"Dako, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're no match for him, remember?" Zen said.

"I don't care," I replied, staring Xendo down.

There was a faint, low rumbling sound, something you could feel in the air.

"What, what is that?" Zen said, looking around.

From around the damaged Austonian tower appeared a large, black military helicopter, the loud, low sound of helicopter rotors chopping through the air. It swung around until it was looking directly at us.

"What the hell, where the hell did that thing come from?" I asked.

"That's a Blackhawk helicopter, it came from Camp Mabry, the Texas State Guard," Zen said "they think they can take Xendo out with just this helicopter!"

I looked at Xendo, he had a curious look on his face as he stared at the helicopter. Then, slowly, he lowered his eyebrows and smiled wickedly. I looked back at the helicopter, which hovered there. Underneath were two miniguns, both had started to spin.

The helicopter began firing everything, the loud rapid fire buzz of the two miniguns, spitting flame and smoke from the barrels firing at Xendo.

Xendo just floated there, the bullets bouncing and ricocheting off of him. Seeing the bullets had no effect, the helicopter fired two small rockets right a Xendo, both exploding on impact in huge fireball.

"What are they doing? Don't they know that won't do a damn thing to him?" I said.

"No, they don't, they have no idea," Zen said.

The rotors of the helicopter quickly blew the smoke away, revealing Xendo with a wicked smile, and an outstretched arm, aiming right for the helicopter.

"Be gone, nuisance!" he shouted, firing a large blue energy ball at the helicopter.

There was no time to react, the helicopter immediately went up in a fireball, exploding. Pieces went flying everywhere, Zen and I dodged pieces of rotor blades, and watched as the flaming hull fell, crashing to the streets below.

"Ha-ha ha-ha! Well, I don't think they'll try _that_ again now will they?" Xendo laughed maniacally.

Zen slowly looked up from the wreckage below, to look Xendo in the eye.

"Ok," he spoke "now, I'm mad!"

Zen flared up his aura in a burst of power. He took off for Xendo, and the two started fighting again.

"So that's how you want it, huh? You wanna destroy, you wanna kill? Is that it!?" Zen screamed, attacking Xendo as they punched and kicked each other in a blur.

The two were fighting violently and rapidly, attacking each other with such speed and ferocity. It was almost impossible to keep up with them, the speed they were moving at. They broke off and flew away from each other, then began firing energy balls at each other.

They were unbelievable. I knew that I had become a super saiyan, and that I was incredibly powerful, stronger than I could ever imagine. But these two, I had no idea a super saiyan could be so powerful. They seemed evenly matched, for a while.

I noticed something, Zen was starting to push Xendo back. Little by little Zen was gaining the upper hand, landing more and more hits on Xendo. Xendo was getting exhausted, slowing down, he must not have been accustomed to his new super saiyan form yet. He was getting tired, fast.

Zen was now delivering a beating to Xendo, now hitting with less speed, but more force, trying to inflict more damage to Xendo.

"Yeah, you're not so tough _now_, are you? Asshole!" Zen shouted, repeatedly punching Xendo hard in the stomach.

Zen flew up and threw a knee into Xendo's stomach, throwing Xendo back, coughing, trying to breath after having the wind knocked out of him. Zen took this opportunity to try and bash Xendo over the head, and flew at Xendo head on. Xendo also took this opportunity to quickly blast at Zen.

Zen barely dodged the beam, just barely being singed on his left shoulder. Zen stopped, grabbing his shoulder in pain, then Xendo quickly kicked Zen in the face.

"No! Zen watch out!" I yelled, flying over to him.

Xendo began punching Zen across the face over and over again. It wasn't long before I saw the blood flying from his mouth and nose. Xendo finished by firing an energy ball at Zen's chest, exploding on impact.

"Take that you traitor!" Xendo shouted at Zen as he fell to the ground.

Zen was thrown back by the explosion so hard that he flew straight through a building, exiting the other side and landing hard on a car parked in the street. I quickly flew over to him, landing by his side.

"Zen, are you alright?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm alright, I just, I dropped my guard for a second," Zen grunted, sitting up.

"Zen, I think I should try and fight him now. You wore him down, I can wear him down some more, then you'll finish him off. Ok?" I suggested.

"No, we can't, you're the last resort," Zen said, hopping down from the roof of the car.

The sky was dark, now, there were clouds rolling in. A storm was starting.

"Ha-ha ha, so, have you had enough!?" Xendo called out, suddenly hovering above us.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the city.

"I'm not finished yet," groaned Zen "but if you've had enough, I understand completely."

There was a loud, violent cracking sound high up in the sky, followed by the deep, ground shaking rumble of thunder.

"Oh really, then shall we continue? Or should Dako take your spot?" Xendo asked.

I felt a drop on my cheek. I looked up and saw the dark, black clouds above. It was probably only noon now, but it looked much later than that.

"I got this, but I'm warning you, if you don't surrender, or leave now, I will have no choice but to kill you," Zen said to Xendo.

Xendo laughed, not believing Zen. He floated there, laughing, his head thrown back.

"Really, _you_ kill _me_? I don't think you can," Xendo said, with his evil smile.

"Oh, you have no idea," Zen said in a low tone, floating up to Xendo's level.

I looked around at the flashing lightning, each strike sending off a deafening, crackling explosion of thunder that echoed in and out of the tall buildings in the city. The sky was completely dark now, and more rain drops started to fall.

"Alright hero, you want to kill me, then you'll have to work for it!" Xendo sneered in Zen's face.

"Oh yeah, then I guess I will," Zen replied in the same low tone.

The two went up in their auras, staring each other down. Meanwhile, the storm was directly overhead, meaner than ever. The wind was now picking up, blowing trees on the sidewalk around.

"Zen," I called.

The two powered up and started up their hyper-speed kick-boxing once again.

"Zen!" I called again

The two were completely invested in their fight, as they kicked, punched and blasted at each other.

"ZEN!" I yelled.

The two threw themselves away from each other for a moment.

"What the hell do you want?" Zen shouted down.

"Yes, would you like me to kill you now if you just can't wait?" Xendo called down.

The fierce sky opened up, pouring torrents of rain downward in hurricane force wind.

"Zen, let me handle this," I said, looking up at the sky.

"No Dako, I can't let you do this," Zen started.

"Zen! I got this, now let me fight him!" I yelled, quickly flying up to their level in the sky.

The rain was filling the streets now, and in little time I was drenched.

"Alright, but don't get hurt," Zen said, floating away from us.

I nodded to him, and he nodded back.

"Ha-ha ha-ha, well then, you've finally decided to face me, instead of hiding behind your friend. Very well, I'll have just as much fun beating you," Xendo said clenching his fists.

The lightning was intensifying, and the thunder kept booming with no start or end, just a constant rumble. Overhead I could see the clouds beginning to churn. This was it.

"Alright Xendo, it's just you and me, just like old times," I said.

He grinned and laughed at me sinisterly, the thunder continuing overhead and the lightning flashing all around us.

I screamed as I rushed for Xendo, attacking him with everything I had, swinging like crazy, but just as I thought, he was either swatting away every hit or simply dodging out of the way.

I stopped, letting him float away from me. I cocked back both my arms forming energy balls in the palms of my hands. I started swinging, throwing energy at him. He swatted every single one away. While he was knocking the last few away, I quickly reappeared behind him, kicking him hard in the back, but trying to kick upward so he would fly higher up.

"Quit playing around Dako, take this seriously!" Zen shouted from down below.

Xendo turned around, giving me an angry glare. He was ready to tear me limb from limb. I took off, heading high into the sky, luckily Xendo started to follow.

"That's right," I whispered "come and get me."

Just as I had thought, there it was. At long last, storm after storm, this was it. I could see the funnel beginning to drop out of the clouds, swirling. I was ready.

"Come and get it!" I yelled down at him, stopping high in the sky.

He kept on flying towards me, closing the gap before throwing an uppercut right into my chin, sending me backwards. He came at me and started to rapidly punch me in the stomach. I flew back holding my stomach with my head hung. He was laughing.

"So, was this your great plan?" he chuckled "what did you accomplish? Huh? Now you've just gotten yourself weakened and battered, and you were already overpowered to begin with."

"You're right about all that, but in the end I still got what I wanted," I grunted, my head still hung.

"What? What are you-," Xendo began, but he was interrupted by the roaring wind that was picking up all around us and the dark walls that were now descending.

I floated there, watching him look around in fear as the vacuum started to pull us upward. I started laughing, mostly out of excitement, and partly out of joy. But it was too early to call just yet, I had to wait and see if this was a regular tornado, or the one I had been waiting for.

"What are you up to?!" Xendo shouted, grabbing me by the throat.

Suddenly I had my sign. Within the vortex the top began to stretch upward, pulling us with it. Xendo let go of me and attempted to flee the pull, but it was futile. We were both pulled upward, watching the city below us shrink and grow farther and farther away. The air was starting to thin out, and I felt light headed. The last thing I was aware of before passing out was the constant deafening roar of the wind and thunder in the tornado and the flashing lightning, finally, I felt myself come out super saiyan, then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Back

Chapter 6: Finally Back

Slowly, I started to hear a sound. I could hear a deep rumbling noise, numbly. The sound was slowly returning to my ears. I could hear the crackle of thunder and pattering of rain hitting the ground all around.

I felt cold and wet. I saw a flash of light through my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was lying in some tall grass, in an area surrounded by trees. I tried to move and weakly wiggled my arms and legs. I rolled onto my back, and slowly sat up, sitting in a puddle. I squinted, looking at the landscape between flashes of lightning. I started to see that I was in a mountainous area, and I was in a valley between two mountain peaks.

I stood up and began looking around. I took a couple of steps through the thick tall grass. Behind me there was a bright flash and a loud explosion behind me, throwing me forward onto the ground. I covered my head with my hands and felt pieces of something fall on me. I slowly looked up to see pieces of bark and splintered wood all around me. Behind me I saw a red glowing streak that ran vertically in the darkness. I stood up to get a better look.

I used my energy to form a bright white ball of light. In front of me was a tree that was split in half, smoke rising from the middle of the trunk. It was struck by lightning.

"Shit, I better get out of the open," I muttered to myself.

I began walking through the valley, looking for some sort of shelter. There was an incline that I was walking up. As I reached the top I looked over the hill. Down below I saw lights. Thank goodness.

I began running down the hill, head for the village in the valley below. I had to run through a forest between the mountain and the village, but it was fine, as long as I had shelter in sight. I wasn't too far from the village when I noticed how different the buildings looked. I slowed down to a jog, then stopped less than one hundred yards away.

This village was different, the buildings weren't like the ones I had seen in Ponyville. This was a completely different village all together. I walked out of the forest cautiously approaching the village. There was faint light coming out of the curtained windows of the little cabins. I continued walking, feeling exhausted and weak from the storm, and the fight.

I began to stumble, my legs feeling numb. I wobbled over to one of the cabins, leaning against a wall near the door. I raised a hand and knocked on the door lightly, before falling down, and passing out once again. As I lay on the ground, everything around me went dark, I heard a latch clicking, and then the squeaking of a door opening. Then I heard nothing.

I heard something echo in the distance.

"Hello?" I called.

The sound came again, this time I could just make out the sound, it was laughter. But it sounded cold, not joyful.

"Who's there?" I asked.

There was no reply except for the laughter, which came closer now.

"Who is that? Where are you?" I asked again.

Then I heard the voice again.

"Behind you," it said right in my ear.

I sat straight up, waking up and realizing I was only dreaming. I quickly looked around to see where I was. I was in a small room, in a bed. On my right was a small side table with an oil lamp on it. On my left was a small window, sunlight shining through. I grabbed my head, in pain from a terrible migraine.

"Good morning," I heard someone say.

I quickly turned and saw a pony walk through the door on my right. They were an older stallion, a light blue earth pony with a gray mane and tail, with a pickaxe for a cutie mark

"Yes sir, you sure were pretty tired and beat up when we found you last night," he said.

"Um, I, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Equestria son," he started "you snore pretty loud, did you know that?"

"No I mean, where in Equestria?" I asked.

"We're on the outskirts of Canterlot, a small village called Ortonville" he said.

"Canterlot, whoa, I really am back," I said to myself "Um, I never got your name."

"My names Brave Boulder, I'm a fourth generation miner," he said "what's your name?"

"I'm Dako, probably a first generation hero, in my family at least," I said.

"Ah, Dako, I've heard of you. You were the one who fought in Canterlot about a year ago with that other guy like you. I thought Princess Celestia sent you back to where you came from," he said.

"Yeah, well now I'm back, and so is the other guy," I said, lowering my head.

"Oh? Well, how did he get back, he came with you didn't he?" Brave Boulder asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of my fault," I began "I knew I had a chance to come back here, and I also wanted to lead him away from another place he was attacking. But, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done this."

"Now, don't beat yourself up kid, I'm sure you did what you had to," he said.

I was ready to get out of bed and was about to throw the blankets off of me until I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I kept the blankets over me and realized that I was completely naked.

"Um, where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, the wife has them up to dry. You're lucky you got here when you did or else you might've died in those cold wet clothes," he said, walking out of the room.

I peeked around the corner to see that he was gone. I slowly got out of bed, peeking out of the door, making sure there was no one there. The coast was clear. I stepped lightly, walking towards a closet at one end of the room looking for a towel or something to wear until I could get my clothes back. A few steps from the closet I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi there," a female voice said.

In a panic I quickly fell behind the bed, reaching up and pulling the blankets down so I could cover myself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I frighten you?" the voice asked.

"Uh, no, no I'm fine I just, just need to cover up," I said, peeking up over the bed.

In the door way was a young mare, probably in her teens, who was light pink with a blonde mane and tail, blue green eyes, but without a cutie mark.

"Hello, mister," she began.

"Dako, my name's Dako," I said, standing up, covering myself with the blanket.

"Oh my, you're a lot taller than I imagined. My name's Sugar Blossom," she said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Sugar Blossom," I replied.

"We're about to have breakfast, would you like to join us?" she asked.

At that moment I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was.

"Yes, I would like to, very much," I said "um, do you have a towel I could put on?"

"A towel, why?" she asked, sounding confused.

"I'd be a lot more comfortable if I had, covered up," I said.

"Oh, okay, wait one second, I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room.

As I stood there, waiting, I pulled back the curtains to the window in the room, looking out at the village. The houses weren't very fancy or ornate as houses I had seen before, especially on the show. But these houses weren't too bad as far as houses go, although they were all more like cabins. I heard hoof steps approaching.

"Here you go mister," Sugar Blossom said, returning with a plain white towel.

"Oh, thank you," I said, putting the towel on quickly. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Do you like pancakes and oatmeal?" she asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

I suddenly remembered that there was pretty much no meat of any kind in Equestria.

"Oh, there you are, good morning young man," an older mare said from a stove "I hear you're the brave hero who fought off that evil man a year ago."

"Oh, yes, I did," I began "but I only did what I had to."

"Well, we're all thankful for that," she said.

"Um, well thank you for inviting me to breakfast Mrs." I paused for a name.

"Honey Blossom, dear, and you're very welcome, after all, you are our guest," she said.

"Thank you," I said, sitting at the table.

Honey Blossom set a plate down in front of me with three pancakes, and a bowl of oatmeal next to it. I quickly began eating, digging in to the oatmeal and finishing off the pancakes in seconds. Sugar Blossom, who sat across from me had a surprised expression on her face.

"Wow, that was really good," I started "is there anymore?"

"You already ate everything? I didn't even get to offer you syrup for your pancakes," Honey Blossom said, sitting down in her seat.

"Oh, oops," I said.

"Well, Dako was it? Can you tell us more about yourself? What ever were you doing out in a storm like the one last night?" Honey Blossom asked.

"Well, back where I come from on Earth, well, _my_ Earth, I was fighting Xendo since that was where he was sent back to. Things were getting really bad for the city, or at least things could've gotten bad," I started explaining.

"Uh huh, so what happened?" Honey Blossom asked.

"So I was fighting Xendo, out of no where some clouds started to roll in and there was a terrible storm coming. I took the opportunity to get Xendo to follow me into the storm, since I was prepared for it to take me here. I wasn't sure but I had to try," I said.

"I see, so what happened then?" Honey Blossom asked.

"Well, I got lucky after all and found the right storm, we were both pulled into it. I blacked out, then the next thing I know I wake up on a mountain over on the edge of this village," I said.

"I see. So that's how you got here? My, were you hurt?" She asked.

"Not too bad, I was mostly tired and weak. But I'm just glad that I ended up here," I started "but, if I'm here, then that means Xendo must be here too."

I stood up quickly, running through my mind, starting to panic.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that I brought him here with me. Where are my clothes?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, they're right out front dear, on the clothes line," Honey Blossom said.

I ran outside for the clothes line, grabbing my underwear and pants, putting them on under my towel. I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head and quickly put on my shoes and socks.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I must pay you guys back for this, I really owe you," I said "now, which way is Ponyville?"

"Oh, that direction," Honey Blossom said, pointing a hoof.

"Right, thank you," I said, leaping into the air. "I'll pay you back some day!"

"Don't worry yourself dear!" Honey Blossom shouted up at me.

I was flying straight up when I could faintly hear someone screaming. I stopped mid-air to see what was going on. I looked down to see a couple of ponies running around below and a couple of dragons within the village. Then I saw a couple of dragons putting their hands on Honey and Sugar Blossom. I quickly dropped back down to them.

"Alright Honey! Gives us all the gems you got!" one of the dragons snarled at her.

"I told you, we don't have anymore, you already took them all!" She cried.

"Hey, what's the big idea," I asked, "there's a party and _I_ wasn't invited?"

"Who are you?" one of the dragons asked.

"Don't worry about me, right now you should be concerned with what I'm gonna do to you. Now start explaining," I said to them.

These dragons weren't very big, well, as far as dragons go. These guys were only about eight to twelve feet tall, they must've been teenagers out causing trouble.

"Ah, you don't sound so tough," one of the dragons said, waving me off.

"Hey, look what I found," a dragon walking out of the cabin said, "they were holdin' out on us!"

He held up a large sapphire, about the size of a softball.

"Good work! As for you two, you lied to us, not good," he said lowly.

"Excuse me, did you all forget that I was here, or do I need to remind you?" I asked, getting angry.

"Ha! Check this weirdo out, he's pretty weird and _ugly_ lookin'!" one of the dragons said leaning over me, insulting me in my face.

"Yeah, and he tries to talk tough, too. But he's just a little, worthless, wimp!" the other added.

"Yeah, look at him! He's so scrawny and bony he probably couldn't hurt a fly!" another added.

They all laughed like a group of idiots, cackling at their own jokes. Honey Blossom and Sugar Blossom were crouched down to the ground scared, staring up at them.

"Hey, I like you guy, you're funny," the apparent leader said.

"Thanks, but I'm not trying to be funny," I said in a serious tone, the others laughed again.

"In fact, I like you so much I wanna play with you," he spoke, "but I've gotta warn ya, I've gotta bad habit of breaking my toys!"

He was leaning in on me again, with his face inches from mine, so I took the opportunity he was giving me. I punched him straight in the jaw with a weak uppercut.

His jaw clamped shut with a loud clacking sound and his head flew back as he stumbled backwards.

"Ah! You idiot, you made me bite my tounge!" he yelled at me with his hands over his mouth.

"It's funny, I have a tendency to break my toys as well, just not on purpose though," I said, "now, leave these innocent ponies alone and there'll be no trouble between you and me, or else…"

"Or else what?" he yelled at me.

"Look, I don't want things to come to, 'Or else', so just take my word and leave. Is it so hard for you to understand that you should just leave and call it quits? Besides, I'm just imagining that you guys do this all the time, even when I'm not here to stop you, and that really makes me mad," I said to them.

They looked at me with a different expression, I think they began to understand the root of my confidence.

"Honey Blossom, do they do this all the time?" I asked.

She slowly looked over to me and nodded.

"Ooh," I started, rolling my head from side to side and cracking my neck, "that, _really_, makes me angry."

I clenched my fists together, and flared up the aura of the Kaio-ken.

The dragons took a few steps back, but they were more or less unaffected.

"Ha, what a chump! That light show doesn't scare me, right boys?" the leader spoke up.

"Fine, idiot, have it your way!" I yelled, jumping at him.

His eyes widened as I flew at him. I gave him a small kick in the stomach, throwing him back into the wall of a nearby cabin. As he hit the wall he slid straight down, knocked out. His friends looked at me, I was still floating there with my leg outstretched, glaring at the unconscious dragon.

"Anybody else want some?" I asked.

The others jumped a little, and started to back up as I began to look at each of them. They ran, dropping their gems, then grabbing their leader and flying away.

"We'll be back," they shouted, "and we'll get you next time!"

"You come back here and I swear I will snap you all in half! You hear me!?" I shouted up at them at the top of my lungs.

I looked around me and noticed that the ponies in the village had all gathered around. Slowly, one after another, a few ponies started stomping their hooves, until a round of applause picked up, and all the ponies were cheering.

"Oh thank you, thank you Dako! You saved us!" Honey Blossom cheered, putting her forelegs around my waist in a hug.

"Oh, well, it was nothing, honestly. I mean, I only did what I had to, what was right," I said.

"Thank you mister, thank you very much," Sugar Blossom said, bowing to me.

"Oh, guys, it was nothing, seriously, those guys were jerks, if I didn't stand up to them someone would have eventually," I said, "well, thank you all guys, but I've gotta go, but I promise to come back and visit soon!"

I jumped up and flew straight back up into the sky, hearing the crowd's cheers from below. I flew up high and fast before leveling out and heading straight for Ponyville, breaking the sound barrier as I accelerated faster.

"Alright Xendo," I said to myself, "I'm back in business, so you better watch out. And Fluttershy, I'm coming back for you, I'm finally back."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

After only flying for about ten minutes I could finally see Ponyville in the distance. As I came towards Ponyville I started descending and slowing down, getting a good look at the ground and the buildings below me. It was the same old Ponyville, just the way I had left it, although it was summer again, not winter.

I could see the library ahead of me, and flew up to it, landing at the front door. I stood there for a few seconds, looking at the door. I felt very nervous and anxious, I felt weak in my legs, and I was trembling. I took a few shaky deep breaths, then knocked on the door a few times, and smiled.

I heard the sound of hoof steps approaching and Twilight Sparkle's voice. The door opened, Twilight looking away shouting something to Spike in the next room.

"Just put those books over there, I'll sort through those!" she shouted. She then turned to see who was at the door.

Her eyes met my waist, not expecting someone my height, then she looked up at me. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"D-dako," she began "it's you!"

"Um, hi," I said, still nervous.

"It's you, your back!" she shouted, hugging me around my waist.

She quickly pulled me inside, shutting the door behind me. She let go of me and took a few steps back, then she looked at me almost angrily.

"Dako, what the heck are you doing here!?" she asked.

"Twilight I," I began, but I was cut off.

"Do you know what could happen if Princess Celestia knew you were back? Do you know what she would do?" Twilight asked intensely.

"Twilight, listen I," I tried to speak again, but she kept interrogating me.

"How did you get back? Why? When? What are you doing back?" she continued.

"Twilight! I can explain, but you have to listen!" I shouted.

I noticed Spike coming down the stairs, hearing the two of us, he looked at me like I was a hallucination.

"Dako? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Hey Spike, it's me." I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well," I began, looking back at Twilight, "if you come over here, I'll tell you guys what I'm doing here."

Spike stood next to Twilight, who sat down in front of me.

"Twilight, I need to be honest. I made a mistake, I really wish we could hang out with the others and have me readjust to living in Ponyville again, but something serious has happened," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"I got into a fight with Xendo in my home world. Things were getting out of hand and I, I sort of brought him here with me." I said softly.

"Dako, how could you?" she asked, shocked.

"Why did you bring him back here?" Spike asked.

I shook my head and put my hands in my pockets.

"I don't know. I just wanted back so bad for so long, then there was this fight, and I finally saw a way back and a chance to take the fight away from people and I," I started.

Twilight looked at me angrily again.

"I was only thinking of myself mostly, and I missed this place and you guys so much. I shouldn't have left, and I shouldn't have brought him here. But I did," I said, looking at the floor.

"Well now what are we going to do? Are you gonna fight him again and go back home like last time?" Twilight asked.

"Well, there's a problem with that," I began.

"What do you mean," Spike started, "you beat last time, why can't you do it again?"

"Well, he can go super saiyan now, just like me, only, he's stronger," I said.

Twilight and Spike both gasped.

"And you brought him _here_?" Twilight asked.

I turned and started pacing back and forth.

"I need your help. I can't beat him alone, I need you Twilight, you're the only one who can help me," I said to her.

"Okay, fine I'll help you. But do you know what you guys did when you fought?" she asked.

I was surprised, I didn't expect her to think like that.

"What do you mean, 'you guys'? It's not like we were friends just playin' around," I said.

"There was a huge crater on the edge of Ponyville, you destroyed city hall," she began.

"Hey, I _flew _through city hall, me! That wasn't fun at all, it hurt like hell!" I said.

"You two almost destroyed a forest, and messed up the castle," she continued.

"Oh, one hole in the wall that, once again, was made by _me_ flying _through_ that wall head first, really messed up the castle, yup." I said.

"Okay, then how about when you went super saiyan and just started, blasting willy-nilly and destroyed several whole buildings all on your own when fighting Xendo. You know what, I would gamble that you caused more actual damage and destruction than Xendo," Twilight said.

"Hey, being the superhero has its cost, there's a price when it comes to saving the day," I said, crossing my arms.

"Whoa whoa, guys, relax. You're friends, besides this all happened a year ago," Spike said, getting between Twilight and I.

"You're right, I should actually be glad you're back," Twilight said.

"Look, Xendo _is_ here, there's no mistaking that. What scares me is that I don't feel him anywhere, and he hasn't appeared anywhere either," I said.

"When did you first get here?" Twilight asked.

"Last night. I came here the same way I did last time, and I definitely brought him with me," I said.

"Wait a second Dako. Am I the first pony you told that you were back?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"So, you mean, she doesn't know yet?" Twilight asked.

I suddenly came to a realization, remembering what I had planned on doing before arguing with Twilight.

"You're right, no, you're the first pony I've seen since coming back. Please, come with me," I said.

"Huh?" Twilight said, confused.

"I don't know about this Dako," Spike said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fluttershy, didn't handle your leaving very well," Twilight began, "she was very sad and depressed, she almost acted like you had died or something."

"But, I want her to know as soon as possible that I'm here and everything is okay," I said.

"I guess, she does say from time to time how much she misses you," Twilight said.

"Well, all the more reason I want to go see her right now, will you come with me? Please?" I asked.

Twilight understood, and she nodded. I walked over beside her and put my hand on top of her head. Then I put my index finger and middle finger to my forehead.

"Dako, what are you," Twilight began, but her speech was cut off.

In a blur all around us the landscape instantly switched from the inside of the library, to the path leading up to Fluttershy's cottage. I took my hand off her head, and lowered my hand from my forehead.

I took a couple of shaky deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah it's just, I've waited so long for this moment, I'm nervous," I said.

I began walking towards the cottage, up the dirt path, Twilight following behind. I walked up to the door, wondering if she was even here right now. I raised my fist, and knocked on the door a couple of times. I waited for a couple of seconds. I heard the door unlatching. The door slowly opened up.

"Who is i-," a voice started to say.

The door opened all the way up to reveal Fluttershy staring at me wide in eyed in surprise. She stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Hi," I said to her.

Without warning she jumped onto me throwing her forelegs around me hugging me tightly. She had the side of her face pressed into mine and started to cry.

"Dako! It's you, it's really you! I knew one day you'd come back I knew it!" she sobbed.

"Fluttershy, you have no idea how much I missed you," I said to her, patting her on the back.

"I knew you were coming, I could just feel it, I just knew you would come back!" she continued to cry.

"I know baby, I know," I said, crouching down on one knee with her still in my arms.

"Fluttershy," Twilight spoke up, "I have to tell you something."

"What? Twilight, is that you?" Fluttershy asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes, I've been here the whole time. Now listen, something bad has happened, we need to get the others quickly," Twilight said.

"Dako, what happened?" Fluttershy asked, calming down now.

"Look, when I came back I brought Xendo back with me, now I don't have time to explain, but time is of the essence and we have to hurry," I said.

"Okay, but, what do we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"We need to get all of our friends and organize a plan," I said.

"I suggest we go to Pinkie Pie's first, she can gather the others a lot quicker than we could without you being seen," Twilight said to me.

"What, why can't Dako be seen? What would happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"We think if word got out that I was back Princess Celestia would send me back again before I can fight Xendo, or do something worse than just send me back," I said.

"Right, and if Xendo is around we need to act as quickly as possible with as few obstacles as possible," Twilight said.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, I need you two to grab onto me now, we're going to Pinkie Pie's," I said, putting my hand to my forehead.

Fluttershy and Twilight put a hoof on my waist and in an instant we were inside the bakery at Sugar Cube corner. I heard a gasp behind me and quickly turned around to see who was there. It was Mrs. Cake.

"Oh my, Dako, is that you?" she asked.

"Oh, hi there Mrs. Cake, yes it's me alright, do you know where Pinkie Pie is? We're kinda in a rush." I said.

"Oh, she's upstairs dear," Mrs. Cake said.

"Right, thank you!" I said, teleporting once again upstairs in Pinkie Pie's room.

This time Fluttershy, Twilight and I were standing right in the middle of Pinkie Pie's room I heard her gasp from my left.

"Dako!? Fluttershy, Twilight? What's going on here?" Pinkie Pie asked surprised.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight started, "we need you to get Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity quickly, there's no time to explain."

"Okay, but how did Dako get back?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need you get everyone as fast as only you can," I said.

"Right," she said before running downstairs in a blur.

"Alright Dako, what is your plan? You brought us here, and you sent Pinkie Pie to get everyone, but what is your plan?" Twilight asked.

"My plan, right, well… I don't know," I said.

Twilight's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just wanted to get all of you guys together so _we_ could come up with something, I guess," I said.

Twilight groaned in anger and frustration.

"Darn it Dako! How do you not have a plan!? What are we gonna do?" Twilight shouted frantically.

"Twilight, calm down, just breathe. We need to figure out what we're gonna do about me, Xendo, and me being here, now that I'm stuck here, just like last time," I said.

"You're right. Besides, maybe if we get everyone here we can use the Elements of Harmony to get him, right?" Twilight said.

"I don't think that'll work on him, he's really strong. Unless he we're Nightmare Moon, or Discord, I don't think it would change him into a 'good guy' or turn him into stone," I said.

"Oh no, you're right. What do we do if you can't beat him?" Twilight asked, worried.

"I don't know, but there's always a way," I said.

We sat there silently waiting for Pinkie Pie to round up the others. We could hear a clock ticking on a wall nearby. Fluttershy and Twilight sat in the middle of the floor while I stood up and began pacing around.

I was thinking about the people I met back home, Benny Breeze, Zack Zap, and Zen. I wondered what they thought happened to me, or Xendo even. I also wondered if they were even looking for us, or if they knew where to start looking.

"So," I spoke up, "how have things been since I left?"

"Fine, we fixed up Ponyville and Canterlot, everything went back to normal pretty much," Twilight said.

"I cried a lot at first," Fluttershy said.

I walked over to her and sat down.

"I missed you so much. You lived in my house with me, we slept in the same bed, ate at the same table, and then you were gone. I know we said goodbye, but I didn't have a chance to for a real, sincere goodbye, or one last day with you," Fluttershy said sadly.

"I know. It was the same for me. Every night I had terrible nightmares about leaving you. I woke up all the time covered in sweat. My life was terrible, but being here with you again, I feel happy again," I said to her.

Fluttershy put her forelegs around me again and hugged me. She squeezed me tightly and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"I love you Dako," she sobbed, "please don't leave this time."

"I love you too Fluttershy, but I can't make that promise," I said.

Fluttershy held onto me, crying. I had missed holding her so much, the feeling of her being in my arms, her warmth, her soft fur. I missed stroking her beautiful mane, and rubbing her back, having her pressed against me. The days we would sleep in together and cuddle together. It was the best part of my life.

I suddenly heard a low rumbling noise that quickly stopped. I looked around the room.

"Dako," Fluttershy lifted her head, "what's wrong?'

There was another rumbling sound that quickly went away again, but this time it was louder. I could feel the floor shake a little too. I felt something falling on my head, and looked up to see dust falling from the rafters above.

"What the hell _is_ that?" I asked.

The walls shook and the floor jumped as a loud booming sound came from outside, it sounded like an explosion.

"Shit!" I yelled out, quickly sitting up.

"Dako, is that?" Twilight started.

"I think so," I said, "Twilight, Fluttershy stay put, whatever you do, do not get in the way."

I started running downstairs, prepared for the worst.


	8. Chapter 8: No One ever listens

Chapter 8: No One ever listens

I ran downstairs and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake standing at the window looking outside.

"Guys, get away from the window, it's not safe!" I shouted at them as I ran outside.

I stood in the middle of the street looking around. From my right there was a crowd of terrified ponies running away from the center of town. In the same direction I could see three pillars of smoke and dust. A few ponies running past me recognized and remembered me.

"Hey everypony, look, it's Dako, he's back! We're saved!" a pony shouted from across the street.

"Everyone, get out of here as quickly as you can!" I shouted before taking off.

I flew fast and low to the ground, hoping Xendo wouldn't be able to see me. I was headed straight for the center of Ponyville and started to see just how bad things were. I landed just in front of town hall were a few ponies were watching the horror above.

"Look, he has the mayor!" one pony shouted.

Above town hall Xendo floated mid air holding the mayor from under her forelegs.

"Attention filthy pony creatures!" he shouted from above, "You will help me and do as I say or I kill one of your own!"

The crowd remained silent. I looked to my left and right and saw buildings on fire.

"Good, now, I am looking for the worthless do-gooder called 'Dako'!" he shouted.

A few ponies turned to look at me, and began to step back away from me.

"Oh, so there you are!" he said.

"Xendo! You put her down this instant!" I yelled.

"Oh, you want me to put this worthless creature down?" he asked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Well, if you insist," he said, spreading his arms open and dropping the mayor.

The crowd gasped, I quickly flew straight for the mayor catching her and setting her down.

"Oh my goodness, Dako!" she said.

"Stay here," I said, flying back up to Xendo.

"So, this was how you intended to fight me. You had me follow you into that storm so I would be trapped here, and that miserable planet would be safe, correct?" he said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to try again to take over this world, which should be even more fun!" he said with his wicked grin.

"You've gotta go through me first," I said, clenching my fists.

"Ha-ha ha-ha! Is that all? Because if you recall correctly, I am a super saiyan now, and I am stronger than you this time!" he said.

"So, I'll find a way to beat you, just watch," I said.

"Ha! Your friend had a tough time with me, and even _he_ was stronger than you! And you think you even have the slightest chance against me?" he laughed.

Deep down inside, he was right. I felt outmatched. But that was no excuse to run.

"Very well, shall we begin?" he asked.

"If you want it, you got it!" I shouted, as I went super saiyan.

"Ha-ha ha, if you wish!" he chuckled, going super saiyan as well.

We flew at each other and the fight was on. I threw every punch and kick I had at him, but he either blocked it easily, or quickly moved out of the way. After a minute of this I started to realize he was just letting me do this, he wanted me to tire myself out. And it was working.

I wound up for a strong punch and swung straight for him, but at the last second he moved to the side and caught my punch between his arm and chest. I swung at him with my other arm, only to have him catch me the same way.

I was frozen, he had me and I couldn't think of what to do. I was panicking.

"I've got you right where I want you!" he said.

He started slamming his knees into my stomach, over and over again. I lost my breath instantly, I was held there, helpless, my mouth wide open, breathless. He let go of me only to grab me by my wrists. He started spinning around, faster and faster, finally letting go and throwing me towards the ground. I watched as he got farther and farther away from me until I felt myself make impact with the ground.

I laid there with my eyes shut tight, holding my stomach, coughing and gasping for air. I could hear his maniacal laughter above. I opened my eyes and saw him above me. Suddenly, I saw his aura flash, then he started getting closer to me very quickly. He slammed his boots into my stomach. I can't even begin to describe the pain.

He jumped off and landed next to me. I rolled onto my side, coughing, groaning in pain. He kicked me in the ribs.

"Stay down!" he shouted, and kicked me three more times.

I lied on my back, breathing hard, or at least trying to.

"Now, that wasn't much of a fight, was it?" Xendo chuckled, standing over me.

I lied there, groaning in pain, actually struggling to stay in my super saiyan form.

"Yes, well, I'm disappointed, after all that talk of yours," he said.

"At, at least I, I d-didn't run, away," I said weakly.

"Oh yes, of course, a lot of good that did you," Xendo said sarcastically.

He took a few steps away from me, his hands on his hips, looking out on Ponyville, then to Canterlot.

"You know, I've been doing a lot of thinking," he said.

I rolled over onto my stomach.

"I think I'll put my own castle on that mountain, where the current one stands. Of course mine will be much bigger, less frilly," he continued.

I slowly raised an arm, pointing my palm at him.

"But I will blow up the current castle first. Make them build mine from scratch, make them work, ha-ha, yes that's it. A little slave labor would work wonders for my new kingdom," he said.

I began charging as much energy as possible, pulling up everything I had left.

"Ah yes, King Xendo, I love the sound of it!" he said.

I shouted, blasting him with an intense blast, putting every ounce of energy and force behind it that I could. The intense winds stirred up a huge cloud of dust that filled the air as the blast weakened and faded out. I watched as the dust slowly blew away, only to reveal Xendo standing in the same spot. He turned slowly.

"Nice try," he said lowly, "now I do believe it's _my_ turn."

In the palm of his hand he formed a small blue ball of energy.

I stared directly at the orb of energy. I couldn't do anything but watch, I was too weak and hurt to block it, and too weak to try and dodge in time, if I tried he could easily catch me then. All I could do was watch, and wait.

"Dako!" I heard a voice call out.

The ball of energy faded away, and Xendo turned towards the direction of the voice. I looked ahead of me.

"Dako!" I heard the voice again, somepony was coming.

I squinted and saw Twilight, running towards me at full speed.

"No, get away!" I yelled.

Xendo started chuckling then disappeared in a blur. Twilight stopped running. Xendo reappeared behind Twilight just a couple of feet away from her. He grabbed her by her sides and picked her up.

"Ah! What are you doing, let me go, put me down!" Twilight screamed at him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Shut up! And stop squirming!" he yelled at her.

"Twilight!" I shouted weakly, crawling towards Xendo.

"You stay right where you are!" he shouted at me, "And you, pony, quit squirming, you're going to tell me how to capture your princess!"

"What? Why would I ever tell you that?" Twilight asked.

"Because if you don't I'll just kill you and everyone else here, then finish by killing your precious pony princess!" Xendo snarled, "But I think I'll start with him, to guarantee no one can stop me!"

"Never, I'll never tell you! I'm her personal student, I would never do such a thing!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh really, it could save your life!" Xendo said.

"No!" Twilight shouted.

It really surprised me, it was unlike Twilight to do such a thing, but she spat right in Xendo's face. In any other situation I'd laugh, but in this situation I was scared shitless, scared of what Xendo would do to her now, if he wanted he could rip her in half.

"You idiot!" Xendo yelled, dropping her on his knee.

She cried out in pain, hitting the ground. Xendo angrily wiped his face.

"Do you know how easily I could end you!? I could kill you with even less the effort it takes for you blink! Do you understand how easy that is for me!?" Xendo roared at her.

He reached down and grabbed her by the horn, lifting her off the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now tell me right now or I will kill you this instant!" Xendo screamed into her face.

"Zecora! In the Everfree forest! Zecora can tell you! You can't miss her, she's the only one in the forest!" Twilight yelled in pain, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Ha-ha ha, excellent, you just saved your worthless hide, only because I want you alive to regret this!" Xendo chuckled, dropping Twilight to the ground.

"Twilight, no!" I said weakly, still trying to crawl towards her. She was lying on her side, curled up in a ball, crying.

"You there," Xendo shouted at me, "I wasn't satisfied with our fight. I will give you a rematch."

I lay there, not sure if I was hearing him correctly. I groaned in pain, still trying to crawl towards Twilight.

"Understand that I am letting you live because you are weak, and because you are weak you cannot beat me, but maybe I can convince you to work for me once I have taken over this land," Xendo said, "I will give you five days to pull yourself together. Do you hear me? Five days to prepare for a real fight this time, and five days only."

Xendo turned towards the forest, laughing sinisterly.

"Well, then, I'm off to go pay this 'Zecora' a visit, we have work to do!" Xendo said, before flying away.

I watched him soar high into the sky, then take off at full speed towards the Everfree forest. I looked over to Twilight who was now trying to stand up on shaky legs. I laid my head on the ground for a few seconds, catching my breath, then starting again to crawl towards Twilight.

"Twilight," I groaned, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, I'm alright," she said sniffling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, still crawling for her.

"Yes," she said, turning and walking slowly towards me.

I could see the stream of tears running down her face. She walked slowly, shaking, over to me. When she was five feet from me I stopped crawling towards her and rolled onto my back. She walked up right next to me and lied down.

"I'm fine, but are you?" she asked, wiping her face with a hoof.

"I'm alright, just got the crap kicked outta me," I said.

"Dako, I don't know much about this, this super saiyan thing. But I think you should go back to normal now and rest. Save your strength so I can go get help," Twilight said.

"No no, I'm fine, honestly," I groaned.

"Don't be stubborn, just do it," Twilight said firmly.

"Alright, fine," I said.

I took a breath, then powered down back to normal with a deep sigh. I instantly regretted doing so.

"Ah! Ow, yup, I'll definitely feel this tomorrow morning!" I grunted in now amplified pain.

"Twilight!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I could hear the approaching group of hoof steps coming nearer, and a few gasps.

"Applejack!" Twilight responded.

As the group stopped around us I heard gasping all around me.

"Dako, it really is you, why I'll be a saiyan's uncle!" Applejack said happily.

"Looks like you got yourself into a mess as usual!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Oh my, you've gotten your clothes all dirty, and you look an absolute mess!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Heh-heh, so, who brought the Senzu beans?" I chuckled.

The others laughed lightly.

Fluttershy barged through the circle of ponies with something in her mouth.

"Oh Dako, don't worry, here they are, I hope I made it in time!" Fluttershy said worriedly, dropping a small pouch on my chest.

"Oh, heh, well I was actually joking, but thank goodness you brought them," I said.

"Yup, I been tryin' to grow those darned beans ever since you left," Applejack said, "but it seems those little rascals only like to grow in the most specific conditions. Took me darn near everything I knew about growing plants to get 'em to sprout, even then only half o' them plants that sprout survive."

I took a bean out of the bag and handed one to Twilight.

"Here you go, you first," I said.

"But, I wasn't hurt that badly, you need it more," Twilight said.

"No, what Xendo did would've hurt _me_. Besides, you survived a super saiyan, that had to hurt, and I'll just assume the magic in your body kept you from getting hurt worse," I said.

"You're right, if you insist," Twilight said.

Twilight levitated the bean out of my hand and ate it, chewing slowly before swallowing. She stood up slowly.

"Wow, these are amazing! I feel fantastic, better than when I woke up this morning," Twilight said.

I took a second bean out of the pouch and ate it. I sat up and looked around at the ponies.

"Wow. I really am back, I'm still trying to take it all in. I was gone for a whole year, but I'm back now. It's really great to see you guys again," I said.

"It's great to see you too Dako, but how exactly did you get back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Same way I got here the first time, except, on purpose this time instead of by accident," I said, standing up.

"Wait, what happened to you dear? You didn't beat up that evil Xendo this time?" Rarity asked.

"No, not this time, he kicked my ass pretty good, but he let me live. He gave me five days for a rematch," I said.

"Well that's great, we can whip you into shape in five days!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Well, I don't think I can. And to make matters worse, he's headed for Zecora right now, and he's gonna hold the princess hostage while he takes over Equestria as king," I said.

` The others all gasped.

"Oh, how awful! What will we do?" Rarity cried.

"Oh no, this is bad, we gotta warn the princess!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Wait, Pinkie Pie, you gave me an idea, we can tell the princesses to hide somewhere else, if we can make Xendo take longer to find them then I'll have more time train, even if it's only a couple more days or even a month!" I said.

"How do we do that?" Applejack asked.

"We can use Spike." Twilight said, "Girls it's time we write a letter to the princess."


End file.
